


1933; Divergent journeys, We will meet again in Hell

by wanderlustlover



Series: Cullen's Historical Negative Space [12]
Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward may not be happy with Carlisle for his choice to save Rosalie Hale, but he can not avoiding listening to her die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1933; Divergent journeys, We will meet again in Hell

The night Carlisle brings Rosalie Hale into their house, they have the first out and out fight they've had since Edward returned. It's Rosalie Hale. _Rosalie Hale_. The most renown girl in the whole god damn city. He might as well have put up a fucking neon sign over their house advertising what they were. It isn't hard in that anger (and fear) to throw in his face that he is neither a God nor a Man and that he is playing at both.

It's different from Esme. The images that flood through her mind as the agony ramps up further and further. Carlisle and Esme see to her body, while her past and her psyche and her pleading thoughts pour into him, make him see them without pause. It is entirely different from Esme, who jumped from a cliff, who lost a child, who wanted to die from an ache inside of her.

Totally different, indeed, when a young woman, no matter how empty and conceited, lays there reliving her multiple rapes, her beatings, and her laughing abandonment by the man who was supposed to love, honor and cherish her.

It doesn't make him feel endeared to her. But it does make being entirely indifferent impossible. It doesn't take until the second day before he's contemplated returning to old habits for good reasons.


End file.
